Story 8/3/2019
The very first session started with the group in Rosewick. They were all members of the adventuring company name The Silver Shield. The leader of The Silver Shield, Proprietor Morley, had been trying to advance The Silver Shield for years. The company had long been based, and well known around Rosewick, and had a steady stream of clientele in the area, but had always had trouble expanding into larger cities like Solanar. Morley had been accepting more and more lucrative, yet dangerous contracts, in hopes that either the coffers of The Silver Shield would expand enough that they could move to Solanar organically, or that they would make enough contacts that they could slip in based on their newly expanded network. Morley assembled the adventurers, and said he had 3 jobs. The first job, was to fix a botched expedition of another adventuring company. That company had been started by some local inexperienced youngin's, and the client had lost significant treasure and wanted it recovered. The job paid 30g to the adventurers. The next job was to travel half way to Solanar, meet up with a merchant, and escort him the rest of the way back to Rosewick. They would have an opportunity to meet with another company, and would likely get another contract to escort the merchant somewhere else afterwards. That job paid 40g per adventurer. The final job was to assassinate a recruiter working for the Ash Affinity. The recruiter was in the nearby foothills, somewhat close to the lost loot of the first job, and was getting locals into the Ash Affinity. The recruiter was named Birch, and always had plenty of food and tents, so impoverished people were especially susceptible. Morley also mentioned that the job came from a friend of a friend, and they never actually met the client, but it was a strong contact in Solanar so it seemed like a great opportunity. Morley seemed especially distracted, and was really focused on how to leverage the final job into something more. He also played favorites as usual, and the most resistant to the new direction of the company were given the merchant job, the dream team (including his son, Jean-Carlo) was given the Ash Affinity job, and the group was forced into the loot recovery job. Morley handed out envelops detailing the jobs, and the group gathered their things and set out. They made camp for the night, and spent some time getting to know each other. They learned that Rhetshurte was the owner of the largest Bard College in Solanar, but couldn't actually play an instrument. He was on a journey to create songs about heroic deeds, and learn to play. Eilonwy mentioned she was a bookkeeper for The Silver Shield, and knew a decent amount about their inner workings, and especially their finances. Korgath seemed to be troubled by something from his past, and Aylan said that she liked reading and studying, and could help translate a few different languages. The group continued to follow the envelop, and when they got to where they should find the loot, they instead found Birch and his camp. Morley had given them the wrong envelope! The group decided to assassinate Birch anyway, and snuck up on the camp, then dispatched the Ash Affinity team protecting him, as well as cleaving Birtch himself in two. They looted the camp, and found 100g (presumably in addition to the 100g for the job), a set of dice, 30 ounces of lamp oil, and a mandolin. [[Story 8/9/2019|Next Session ------------------->]]